Family
by smart ass 13
Summary: please read & review i suck at summariesi dont own the characters
1. Chapter 1

Fin just sat at his desk chewing on a pen. He was lost in thoughts of the last case... it was terrible and heart wrenching, although all SVU cases were like that. A twelve year old was raped and soon became addicted to coke. The rapist turned out to be her soccer coach, he heard we were after him and he shot himself. About three days later she overdosed and died.

He wondered why he did this job, and came up with the same answer as always... he did it for the victims. His phone rang interrupting his thoughts.

"Tutuola." he answered a bit annoyed.

"Hey, it's me."

"What's sup captain?"

"We got a vic down at St. Catherines, she was raped."

"I'll be right there." he hung up the phone and sighed. "Another vic." he thought to himself.

He was the only one in the squad room right now. He got up and headed out the door to his car.

He opened it and got in. He started it and drove away. He turned on the radio and left it on a rap station, they were playing an old Tupac song. He started to think about his death and quickly dismissed his thoughts when he realized he was there.


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot saw Fin come in and approached him.

"Hey Fin."

"What's up."

"She's sixteen, and says she was raped by a student from her school."

Fin just nodded and went into the room she was in.

"Hi." he said smiling and trying to be sincere.

"Hi." she said weakly.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Rachel. Rachel Luxford."

"Okay Rachel, can you tell me what happened?"

She whimpered and started to talk.

"I was sitting on a bench in the park when someone touched my arm. I turned to see who it was and he slapped me, he knocked me down and pulled me into some thick bushes. He tore my skirt off and raped me." she was now sobbing so hard she was shaking violently.

"Can you describe him?"

"He had brown hair and was about 6'2... his eyes... were..." she trailed off.

"What about his eyes baby?"

"They were this chocolate colored brown... they were so scary!"

"Okay. Listen, here is my card, call anytime all right?"

"Sure." she said.

He walked out of the room and gave his notes to Elliot.

"Hey Fin, they got DNA from her and I'm about to send it to the crime lab."

"All right."

&&&

"Okay so did the DNA match anyone from the system?" Elliot asked the technician.

"Hold on, it's searching right now... no match, your gut doesn't have a criminal record."

"Damn." Fin was getting frustrated.

Right then Elliot's phone rang.

"Stabler."

"D-dad, help me."

"Maureen! What's wrong?

"I was just raped." sobbing filled his ears as his worst fear had come true.


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot pulled up to his house and stormed out the door, he almost fell to the ground.

He opened the door and ran up to Maureen's room. He found her sitting in a corner with her legs up to her chest and face stained with tears.

"Maur.." he quickly hugged her and was soothing her every sob.

"Daddy! Daddy! Oh my god daddy!" she was sobbing harder than the girl in the hospital.

He slowly pulled away from her. "Who did this?" was all he could manage.

"A college student from NYU... I saw his sweater, with those letters on it."

"Son of a bitch is dead. Don't worry." he hugged her and continued to comfort his eldest daughter.

&&&

Elliot was in the hospital room watching his daughter sleep. They already did the rape kit.

He couldn't believe this, he was protecting the city meanwhile his daughter gets raped. He was supposed to protect hi children, instead he lat one of them turn into the victim. That word was now echoing in head.

Victim.

Rape.

Both words infesting his mind like ants. Whoever did this was walking dead.

She slowly woke and said, "dad."

"Hi honey." he was now holding her hand and quivering.

"His eyes..." she was speaking.

"What happened Maureen?" he was dreading the answer.

"He tapped my arm and I turned around. That's when he hit me, hard. He dragged me to some bushes and raped me." cries escaping her lips like a steady flow of water.

"W-where?" he asked shakily.

"The park." she stared at her hands and cried.

"What did he look like honey?" he felt like he was being shot with bullets of solid ice.

"He had these big brown eyes... they were chocolate. He was between 6'1 and 6'3."

"His hair was brown."

"Okay."

He stayed until she fell asleep. He kissed the top of her head and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Elliot was laying in the crib. They had ran the DNA from Maureen's rape kit, no match.

Victim.

Raped.

Those words were terrorizing his every thought. His own daughter was raped, became a victim.

Victim.

Raped.

He couldn't keep from thinking about this. Once again the feeling of solid bullets of ice were taking over. He wanted to rip out his brain and remove all the memories of the last few days.

The crib door opened, revealing Fin.

"You okay?"

"No..."

"After I read Maureen's statement I could have sworn it was the same guy the other day."

"How's that case going by the way Fin?"

Fin sighed, "no leads." "Hey, maybe we should go rerun that DNA."

"We could scan it through the entire criminal justice system." Elliot said.

"Let's go." they both grabbed they're jackets and left.

&&&

"Okay can you run that through the entire criminal justice system please." Elliot asked the technician.

"Sure." he gave them a smile then began to work.

"Okay we got something here." he pointed to the screen.

What they saw caused them to freeze in shock.


End file.
